


Alone?

by CartoonsAreAmazing



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Dadgene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There are more characters than that, Trauma, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), mompunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonsAreAmazing/pseuds/CartoonsAreAmazing
Summary: What if Andrew was worse than he was? What if Eugene and Rapunzel saw Varian as their own...Basically Season 3 with the added T R A U M A and Dadgene and Mompunzel because I love the relationship
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), everyone & Varian
Comments: 81
Kudos: 237





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter! Anywho.... Should I Like... kill Quirin?

Andrew knew what he was doing. He always does. He knew exactly what he was doing to the 14-year-olds mind. It was too easy. The kids mind was already fucked up, he used that to his advantage. He knew Varian had gone weeks alone, he knew Varian was hit and yelled at by citizens for ‘attacking’ the princess the day of the snowstorm, he knew Varian had gone some time without food or water because he couldn’t buy anything because he wasn’t old enough to get a job, he knew he was a child in desperate need of a parental figure, and Andrew knew Varian would do anything to not be alone again. 

“Hey buddy, what are you up to?” Andrew asked with a fake smile stepping into the dimly lit room Varian was working in for the time being.

“trying to perfect the Quirinian, I just can’t seem to get the calculations right!” Varian said slamming his head on the work table, he mumbled something and Andrew’s smile fell into a hard stare.

“What did you just say, buddy ol’ pal” He said in a sickenly sweet voice. Clapping his hands together and slowly walking closer to the now alert teenager.

“No-nothing sir” Varian said picking his head up from the table.

“You aren’t having second thoughts, are you?” Andrew asked sitting on the work table with a mocking pout. 

The way Varian didn’t answer right away said it all. Andrew’s face turned into a hard glare and he jumped off the table and approached the sleep deprived 14-year-old. Varian’s eyes widened slightly and looked to the ground. Andrew roughly grabbed him by the chin roughly and forced Varian to look at him. “Are you?”

“I-I mean, can’t we just talk to the princess? S-she’ll-“ Varian was cut off by a hard slap across his cheek. Varian looked at Andrew shaking slightly, holding his cheek. His eyes were wide and it took everything in him not to cry on the spot. 

Andrew’s face shifted into one of fake sympathy “enough of this talk kid. They won’t forgive you. Look at everything you’ve done. You will just be alone again. Look what you made me do, you made me hurt you, again.” Andrew’s fake sympathy turned into a mad stare, without breaking contact he said “I could do worse, we could leave you, you could be alone again, with no one to care about you. Is that what you want?” The Saporian informed darkly.

Varian’s eyes widened, “N-no, no! I-it isn’t” 

Andrew put a hand on his shoulder and Varian flinched visibly causing Andrew to smirk, knowing he had the child under his control, “Then you better drop the subject and get back to work,”  
\---“You know we should probably test the wands power before I try and convert it to a gas.” Varian said to Andrew who was standing on his left. Looking down at the notes, trying to understand.

“Yeah, you’re right, and I know the perfect test subjects,” Andrew said with a smirk pacing a firm hand on Varian’s shoulder, smiling to himself when he felt a flinch under his hold. It made Andrew satisfied to know he was breaking the boy. 

Andrew led Varian to where Clementine was cleaning out the room in the castle which she claimed as her own. She put old dresses into a box and put them to the side and came to a stop when she heard the door open.

“Clementine, listen we are gonna test out that stick of yours-“ Andrew started to explain, but what cut off when Clementine put a hand out to silence him.

“Listen man bun, it’s a wand,” Clementine sassed back. 

“Yeah whatever, we are going to test it,” Andrew said with a smirk, “tiiiime to start our plan,”

“Hm?” Varian dared to question, Andrew still having a firm hand on Varian’s shoulder. He was genuinely confused when he heard the statement.

“You’ll see kid.” Andrew said and began walking, Varian unconsciously following, and Clementine in tow. Varian knew where they were going, he didn’t know what Andrew was talking about with the plan tho. Varian did not like the sound of it. 

They walked into the dungeon and made their way to the far end. Andrew looked over the child for a minute before he pushed a piece of Varian’s hair over his eyes to cover the swelling from a punch Andrew delivered. They continued to walk and when they finally arrived the king and queen didn’t hesitate to glare daggers at the trio. Andrew let go of Varian’s shoulders and went over to Clementine to discuss.

Queen Arianna gaze shifted to the alchemist, and she felt her motherly instincts take over. She looked him up and down to take in what she was looking at. The child looked absolutely exhausted. He looked up at her with an emotionless look. He was far too skinny and had dark bags under his eyes. But he still held a flawless posture all the while spacing out.

Arianna nudged her husband and he followed her gaze. He couldn’t help but give a concerned look. 

“Varian.” Arianna started softly, Varian seemingly not hearing her.

“Varian.” The King tried again, louder than his wife, causing Varian to jump slightly, but it was enough to make his hair fly with him. His eyes widened and swiftly moved it back into place. Arianna gasped and Fredrick’s eyes widened slightly. “Varian are you hurt?” She asked hesitantly.

This surprised Varian to a huge extent and he narrowed his eyes. “What do you care your _highness_ ,” Varian said, anger and sarcasm lingering in his voice. Arianna was not affected by this in the slightest, because behind that anger was a child. She mentally slapped herself for just realizing that sooner. He was an angry, hurt, and mentally unstable child. All this because of something they didn’t do. He fell into the wrong crowd because the castle assumed he was doing okay. They forgot about him in his time of need.

She continued coming to a conclusion “Varian. Are they hurting you?” That did it, his eyes opened slightly wider and his confidence vanished. Arianna knew the answer just by the reaction. Varian didn’t say anything but instead began walking away. 

“Varian wait,” Arianna called after him, trying not to alert the others. Varian stopped in his tracks stiffening. They were gonna test it on the king and queen- that part was obvious but then it dawned on him. Andrew was going to use them to order people around- this was bad. He never agreed to this, why did they need the townsfolk to do their bidding, he thought they were just going to erase their memories and that was it. Varian turned around and began speed walking back to the cell. He didn’t know what to do. But Arianna looked surprised that he came back. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words to say.

“I’m sorry- I-I don’t- they’re gonna-“ Varian went up to the bars and spoke frantically. 

Arianna looked over to the duo across the room and saw it- a Saporian Wand of Oblivion, she looked back up at the man and made eye contact. 

“Varian, what are you doing?” Andrew asked in annoyance. Said boy’s eyes widened and he immediately fixed his posture to look at the man. Andrew began walking over to the cell and Varian’s posture faltered a little. 

“He asked you a question, boy” Clementine said from her spot next to the man, he looked to her with a glare, but then he was grabbed roughly by the chin and forced to lock eyes with Andrew.

“Take your hands off him!” Arianna yelled from where she was standing in her cell.

Andrew looked surprised at first, but then looked furiously back at Varian. “Clementine, do what you need to do. I’m going to have a chat with _hair-stripe_.” He said the last part with fury and grabbed Varian by his hair and roughly dragged him away, ignoring the cries of the king and queen.

Varian was dragged harshly along the halls of the taken over castle continuously crying the words “I’m sorry”

Varian as thrown into a room he didn’t recognize. He landed on all fours and look back up at Andrew.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you apologizing to the King and Queen,” Andrew said approaching Varian as he talked, “I expected better Varian, I’m disappointed”

“I-I’m sorry, it wont happen again. I swear.” Varian tried but was quickly turned out when a swift punch into his nose was delivered. 

Then there was pain. A lot of it as each punch, slap, or kick was delivered. The beating went on for a good hour, and Andrew was enjoying it. Varian tried not to cry to yell because he knew it would just make thing worse. 

Andrew stopped and looked at the broken body a his feet. He smiled to himself and looked at the time. It read 5:30 pm. He grabbed Varian roughly by the collar and the boy winced t the sudden movement. “I hope you know you brought this upon yourself. Thinking they would care about your stupid little apology- oh please, what were you going to do? Let them go? Then what? Get thrown back into the prison cell. You need me Varian. And I won’t stand for this disrespect. Understood?” Varian’s eyes squeezed shut as pain cursed through his body and gave a shaky nod. Andrew tightened his grip on Varian’s collar and shook him and heard a wince. “Understood?” He asked again with more force.

“Yes sir.” Varian said. Andrew threw Varian down an dragged him to a closet and tossed him in. 

“I’ll come get you in the morning. Think about what you did.” Andrew spoke standing tall

“W-wait what are you-?” Varian was cut off by the door slamming shut, his eyes widen in realization and makes his way to the door. “A-Andrew!? Please, I’m sorry!” He cried banging slightly at the door and trying the door knob. He felt hot tears roll down his face and sank to the floor. 

That wasn’t the only time that happened, when Andrew got Varian in the morning he found the kid was even more obedient than before and used that to his advantage. 

The king and queen didn’t remember anything and they put their plan into action and now had the whole kingdom taken over, and it was a sight Andrew loved to see.

After a month of the continuous abuse toward the boy. He got news that Rapunzel was back in Corona...


	2. Rapunzel’s Return Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel’s return but SPICY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-graphic violence, child abuse, start of a panic attack

As Rapunzel started flying over her home she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Ulf came and said there was trouble, and she was worried. After everything she went through today, she didn’t want to hear about how Corona was being attacked. She felt her chest tighten and gripped the side of the hot air balloon tightly, knuckles turning white. She felt overwhelmed by emotions. She was so happy to go back home, but whenever she thought about it a feeling of dread washed over her. Was everyone okay? Did people get hurt? What if people died?

That question hit her hard. What if people died in her absence?

Her breath stopped and she stared into the distance, eyes squinting in thought. She felt a rush of anxiety and panic and found herself squeezing the basket even further. It was hot. Very hot. Why couldn’t she breath. Then something, or someone, took her hand. She jumped slightly and looked to her boyfriend who was whispering to her.

“Breathe sunshine. Lots of love in and lots of love out. There you go. Hey it’s all gonna be okay,” Eugene encouraged softly as Rapunzel followed his instructions.

“Okay okay. Yeah, I bet everyone is a’okay!” She said with a painful smile. Pascal patted her cheek in worry and Eugene just pulled her into his chest is more of a cuddling motion than a hug.

As they landed in Corona they all cheered. Just happy to be home. Eugene was the first to say something as they hit the ground, “FINALLY!” He yelled jumping out of the balloon. “No offense to any of you people, but we have been together for way too long and I need a break from your faces.” He stepped to the side and leaned over to Rapunzel “Except for you Rapunzel” He said with a smirk.

Rapunzel stepped out of the balloon and looked around “I can’t believe how much I missed home! HOME!” Then she took off running, forgetting her past worries, just happy to be home. “OH! How I’ve missed everything so much! I missed the bookstore!” She ran up and jumped, smacking the sign with a happy squeal and ran over to the fountain, “And I missed the fountain!” She ran up to Eugene pulling him along ”OH, I missed the sweet shoppe and bakery! Yum”

“You know what I missed about Corona?” Lance spoke up, gaining the couple’s attention “The people!” He said, arms stretching outward, but then his confidence vanished “In... fact, I’m still missing the people” They began looking around and shifting their eyes from one place to another, searching for an answer.

Rapunzel felt that sense of panic come creeping, but she pushed it down and let her eyes wander again.

“Yeah. That’s weird.” She cuffed her hands to the side of her mouth and began yelling “Hello?? HELLOOO?” But she just heard her own echo. 

“That’s kinda spooky,” Lance said under his breath And everyone joined in their call for the people. But there was no answer. But a ginger man came tripping out from an ally way, dropping the green crystals he had with him.

“WOE IS ME! I’ll never meet my quota!” Feldsbar said, frantically picking up the shards.

When the sun drop saw the man hope twisted inside her, maybe no one got hurt. (Boy was she wrong-) “Feldspar!” She ran up to him, dropping to her knees and helping him with the mess.

Feldspar gasped, “Princess?! Oh thank goodness you’re back!”

“Where is everyone??” Rapunzel questioned with concern.

“Ooh it’s awful! Just awful! Everyone in Corona has been forced to quarry! Mining these pesky green minerals. Oh OH, I gotta get these in by nightfall!” He spoke, putting the rest of the minerals into the bucket

“Did you know about this?” Rapunzel questioned Ulf and he gave a sad nod before pointing to Shorty.

“Shorty” Rapunzel spoke annoyed.

“What? I thought his story dragged so I took the artistic license to make some judicious cuts. I stand by my choice.” He said with sass and Fidella neighed in annoyance 

Rapunzel backed up, “I-I don’t believe it. I’m going to the castle to speak with my father, he’ll know what is going on.” She said protectively as she walked away, her crew following close behind.

“I’m not sure what good that will do. Your father is the one that gave the order,” Feldspar informed.

“What?” Rapunzel breathed as she felt panic overthrow her and he looked towards that castle.

  
  
Andrew waited patiently for the princess and her little group, the newly 15-year-old waiting with him.

He looked the boy up and down subtly and smiled. The teen looked so small under his gaze. Said teen was spaced out. Looking as though he wasn’t actually aware of his surroundings. His eyes were glossed over and he had a distant look on his face. Andrew waved a hand in front of his face and got no reaction.

Andrew shrugged and just let him be. He didn’t really care, so he continued to look out the window. When he saw the princess and her gang, that’s when he broke Varian out of his mind.

“Hair-stripe,” Andrew said sternly and placed a hand on the alchemist’s shoulder. Varian’s eyes shot open wide and he jumped, throwing his arms up to shield himself, knocking Andrew’s hand off. Andrew scoffed and grabbed his wrists harshly, throwing down his arms, “They’re here, let’s go”

Andrew called over the rest of the Saporian’s and told Varian to wait until he was called in, saying it was a surprise for the princess. (VARIAN DOES NOT HAVE A BARCODE BECAUSE I CAN’T STAND THAT THING).

Andrew walked over to the door and heard Rapunzel say “Dad- that’s-t-that medallian, it-it’s...”

“Saporian.” Andrew said, emerging from the doorway “Hey Raps, nice to see you again,” He opened the door all the way, revealing the rest of his group.

“I’m gonna be completely honest, like, I remember you, but I don’t remember you. Does that make sense?” Eugene spoke up in confusion

“It’s me! Andrew, I nearly single-handedly felled Corona?” Andrew tried, but they didn’t seem to remember, he sighed, “I took you for a ride on a hot air balloon.”

“OHH, less-attractive-than-me guy with the man-bun! Yes, I remember you now!” Eugene said as the others nodded in agreement.

“I’ve taken over Corona. Or as we now refer to it, New Saporia!” He exclaimed, holding his sword high, the others mimicked with an ‘long live New Saporia’

Eugene stepped forward slumping in a mocking way, “I’m sorry, what? You, man-bun guy and your little flower children took over Corona?” He laughed and drew his sword, “This is only gonna take a minute-“

Andrew looked over and gave a nod and pink smoke erupted around Eugene. Rapunzel called his name and ran over, “What the goop?” He said, trying to free himself.

Andrew chuckled darkly, “We didn’t do this alone, you might recognize my former cell-mate.”

Varian heard that and knew he had to show himself. He realized his goggles were over his eyes from working in the room that he claimed in the castle. He had no time right now to take them off, so he put his bandana over his mouth, thinking Andrew would want his split lip covered and slowly walked out through the pink smoke. His eyes showed no emotion, scared of doing the wrong thing. He put his goggles on his head as he reveled himself, bandana not slipping. “Welcome home, Rapunzel”.

She gasped and he watched Eugene’s face fall. He decided to put on a menacing facade while he had her afraid, “OH, I see you’ve met my new friends,” Walking over to the Saporian’s

“Ah Varian! My most trusted advisor,” King Fredrick said from his throne. Varian’s menacing smile faltered, but was shouldered by Andrew and quickly went back, catching the eye of Lance, who seemed to be eying him in suspicion, but he just gave a sharp glare.

“Varian? MOM DAD? Don’t you remember what he’s done?” Rapunzel asked in shock.

“No, they don’t princess,” Andrew said with a smirk and glanced at Varian, who’s confidence was disappearing by the second.

Rapunzel glared that the man “What do you mean they don’t remember?” She asked sharply

In response Clementine twirled the wand in her hand. “I’m sure you know what that st-“ Andrew began

“WAND, MAN-BUN!”

“Wand is” he corrected quickly

Rapunzel gasped, “T-that’s a Saporian Wand of Oblivium. You erased their memories!”

“Well, not me. I don’t do the magic stuff. But Clementine had no problem with it.” Varian informed rubbing the back of his neck.

Andrew looked at Varian and placed a hand on his shoulder and the alchemist’s eyes widened and he immediately put back on his managing stance. Lance gave him a skeptical look, and Varian looked him dead in the eye. Lance watched as Varian’s face fell once again as he shook his head slightly. Lance knew something was wrong. But as quickly as the moment happened, it ended and Varian went back to acting.

“Yeah Raps, the King and Queen today. Tomorrow, Corona. My _buddy_ here is going to be sure of that. Right hairstripe?” Andrew spoke with venom in his voice. When Varian failed to answer his grip on the kid’s shoulder tightened. Varian stiffened with a sharp intake of breath.

“Yes” he said, fear running through him

“I see, not much for _talking_ right now. Whatever, that’s fine I-“ Lance ignored everything else Andrew was saying, and had his attention on Varian. He noticed everything, including the flinch Varian did when Andrew raised his hand to grab his sword. He has seen it enough times to put two and two together and he had only one thought.....

‘ _Shit’_

Next thing he knew they began attacking. Rapunzel charged toward the group and Varian threw down a purple smoke bomb. The room immediately filled up with the purple smoke and blinded everyone.

Maximus charged towards the Saporians and Juniper reacted with a little blue ball that trapped said horse in a bubble, sending him floating away. Shorty was thrown off the back of Maximus and grabbed Kai’s sword just before he swung down the hit Rapunzel with it. The sundrop rapped her hair around the Saporian and flung him into a flower bed.

Rapunzel’s attention then went back to the Alchemist who was standing a few feet behind Kai. She looked him up and down and felt her heart clench. He looked scared, like he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. She could clearly see he was very skinny, and he still had that mask on. No matter. He erased her parents memories. Besides, it’s probably nothing.

  
Eugene smiled as Rapunzel hit Kai into the flower bed in relief. But that vanished when Andrew’s sword clashed with his.

“I have to admit, I’m relieved I have to fight you and not Cassie. Where is my old flame, anyway?”

Eugene pushed him away and answered with “Sensitive subject”

Rapunzel locked eyes with Varian and he stood there, he didn’t even try to make a move and this confused Rapunzel to no end. He looked over the where Eugene and Andrew were fighting and saw Andrew was distracted making him relax a little. He pressed his palms to his eyes and groaned. He looked at the princess who was slowly putting her hair down, refraining from attacking and looked at him long and hard for a moment.

“Get your head out of the clouds Hairstripe and attack!” Rapunzel heard Kai yell. She noticed Varian jump, she noticed Varian’s eyes widen. He didn’t want to do this.

“Varian-“ she began but when cut off

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, but loud enough for her to heard, “I really am” then 3 colorful balls got thrown her way and Pascal jumped across them. They blew up and Rapunzel’s hair was stuck to the ground and she looked up at Varian, trying to pull her hair loose.

Pascal jumped on his shoulder and gave Varian a weird look, like he was trying to figure out what was going on in the alchemist’s mind. Varian saw him and turned his head as they made eye contact. Varian looked around for a minute before scooping up the chameleon in his palms and placing him down. Varian looked around again and when he saw everyone was distracted, gave the green creature the neutralizing particle. Pascal looked up with wide eyes, “get out of here before someone gets hurt,” Varian said and Pascal nodded before going to free his friend. Maximus got free, but before he could attack the alchemist, Pascal jumped on his nose and signaled for him to stay down and go after another Saporian. Maximus gave his friend a suspicious look but nodded, and pascal took off to free the princess.

  
Andrew and Eugene were still going at it. Swords clashing. Until Eugene’s sword got knocked out of his hand. Andrew was about to make the final blow, but Lance’s sword blocked his blow. And they began fighting. But Lance spoke up in a low voice...

“What are you doing to the kid?”

Andrew looked shocked for a moment, but that immediately changed to a smug grin, “oh don’t you worry about him. We are treating him very _nicely_.”

“ _What_ are you doing to Varian?” Lance asked again with venom lingering in his voice.

Andrew chuckled, “the kid’s got skills, I need them, he just needs some discipline”

Lance was right. He didn’t want to be, but he was, “he doesn’t want to do this, does he? You’re forcing the kid to do what you want by hurting him?!”

“You got that right. All it takes is a little beating to get the kid back on track,” Andrew taunted

Lance was speechless and just stared. Andrew laughed and said “looks like things are getting rough” as he put down his hair, and that caught Eugene’s attention.

“So much volume”

But Lance didn’t care. He wanted to get Varian, and get out.

Rapunzel was set free and looked at all the Saporian’s including Varian backing her friends into a corner. She quickly ran over.

“Varian, tell them to stop. You don’t want to do this.” She tried

“I-I can’t” he said lowly and Lance looked him dead in the eye

“Varian, come with us, you don’t have to be with them anymore.” Lance said with genuine worry.

Varian opened his mouth, but Andrew grabbed his shoulder roughly and pushed him back. Andrew gave him a glare and Varian knew he was in trouble. The alchemist mouthed “I’m sorry”. As Andrew pulled out a green contraption and threw it at them. Green smoke filled the room and the Saporian’s covered their eyes at the explosion. When they could see again, there was a hole in the wall. And no Coronan’s in sight.

Andrew and Varian walked over and looked out of it. Varian had a shocked and sad look on his face and Andrew wore a grin.

Andrew looked at Varian and without warned grabbed a fistful of the black hair and began dragging the alchemist away.

“You gotta do better next time _hairstripe_ ”

“No no, wait I’m sorry! I’ll do better next time!” Varian tried reasoning, trying to get the man to stop. But no avail. He was dragged to a much familiar room and just let each punch, kick, slap, or cut happen. He didn’t scream, it would make it worse. Then he was being dragged again. A door locked. And he was alone again. And boy did it _hurt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next chapter coming soon


	3. Rapunzel’s Return part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to do summaries😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for this joyride... it’s a long one, next one won’t be so long. Please read end notes
> 
> TW: child abuse, start of a panic attack, mentions of panic attacks, mansions of drugging, this child doesn’t eat
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I did my best to check it over

Rapunzel opened her eyes and she felt sore. She sat up and coughed and felt panic overthrow her. She looked around with wide eyes and saw no one. She looked at her hair, “Pascal?” She asked and the small animal squeaked weakly. She scooped him up and looked him over, “are you alright, buddy?” When the chameleon squeaked saying he was alright, Rapunzel looked around.

“Is everyone okay?!” She called out

Lance sat up and held his head with a groan, “give me a minute”

“There is a horse on me” Rapunzel heard a muffled voice say.

Eugene felt himself breathe again when the horse got off of him. Lance looked up and saw Varian was gone. He felt a pang of fear for a kid and knew that he had to get out of there.

“I got the rope!” The group heard the small lady yell which caught everyone’s attention.Kai started complaining as Eugene ran up to Rapunzel. “Blondie we gotta go”

That shook Rapunzel out of her thoughts and she looked to Eugene “what? No! We have to stay and fight! We can’t just let them- I mean- they can’t, NO!” She gripped her hair and looked down and picked up the shiny kitchen utensil. “They will love a face full of frying pannnnness?” Looking back at the pan, it was way too beat up to use as anything.

Eugene grabbed her hand and began running away “Blondie, trust me. It’s better to live to fight another day.”

As they ran away from the Saporians, Lance looked back and thought to himself ‘we’ll get you out of there kid, I swear’

“GUYS C’MON! THEY’RE GETTING AWAY!”

The group ran over to the spot Eugene had pointed out. Rapunzel scooped up her hair and tried her best to stay quiet.

The Saporians began talking, but one thing clouded Rapunzel’s mind. The alchemist. She kept asking herself why was he doing what he was doing. She knew he didn’t want to, se what was stopping him from helping the, save the kingdom. It didn’t make sense to her. Maybe he liked the Saporians more. Maybe they treated him better. Maybe they... kept promises. Rapunzel looked down remembering the promise she broke to the alchemist nearly a year ago. She wished things had gone differently with him.

Rapunzel’s thoughts were interrupted but a low screeching noise. She looked up to see Xavier standing in the door play of what seemed to be a secret room.

“Princess!”

“Xavier!”

The group began running into the secret room where they’d be safe until they had a plan.

“The captain of the guards sent out many parties to find you. He has yet to return. But in the meantime...” they walked down a flight of stairs and everyone who was already there perked up.

“Princess! You’re back!” Atilla yelled in happiness

Rapunzel giggled and ran up to the small group of her people, “it is so good to see al of you! Even you Monty” she gave each of them a hug in delight

“We stay hidden. Everyone in Corona now lives in fear, spending their days mining Varian’s minerals.” Lance’s head shit up at Xavier’s mention of the alchemist. And looked back at the princess. Rapunzel was in deep thought, trying to think of what to say.

“W-what? But the people of Corona are so brave! Why wouldn’t they stand up?” She asked, purposely not bringing up Varian.

“We cannot defy orders from the king and queen. Any act of aggression again them is treason. But now that you have returned, the game has changed.” Xavier explained, ending with a bow in which everyone copied.

\---

Varian was sitting up against the closet’s wall. Or that’s what he thought, the small arena was pitch black and he couldn’t see his own hand. His arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and his eyes were screwed shut. Pain coursed through his body and he was scared Andrew would come back to find him asleep.

He winced when he tried pushing himself even farther against the wall. He stopped what he was doing. His heart stopped. His breathing stopped. He stopped all together. Why was there footsteps? Had he done something wrong? He began shaking and tried to calm himself. He couldn’t have been in the small area for more than 20 minutes, he is always stuck in there until morning or so.

He heard a click. And the door swung open.

“Get up _hairstripe_ , you’ve got work to do. Now that the princess is back we have no time to waste” Varian looked at him in shock, but immediately got onto his shaking legs when Andrew threw him a glare. He held back every wince and groan that were threatening to come out of his mouth the way to the lab. Normally he’d have all night to prepare himself for the pain of walking when Andrew unlocked the door, but he had no time to do that.

When he got down to the lab, Clementine was already waiting. When she say the condition the boy was in, she merely scoffed and watched as he took out all the chemicals he needed. Andrew stood next to Clementine and Watched Varian as he worked wordlessly. After about 30 minutes of analyzing and taking notes, Andrew spoke up.

“How is it coming, _hairstripe_ ” Varian jumped at hearing the voice through the silence

“Yeah!”

“If my calculations are correct. W-when the Quirineon gets heated, it’ll convert to a gaseous state,” Varian explained as he heated the Quirineon

Varian’s eyes widened through his goggles as he watched the Quirineon begin to explode.

The explosion threw him into the side of the wall, then on the floor. He got on all fours and openly winced at the worsening pain. He threw an arm around his torso and began to stand of, “m-my calculations were definitely not correct”

Andrew was about to go hit the child and tell him to clean up then get back to work. But Clementine grabbed his sleeve and smirked “if it won’t erase people’s memories, the boy’s chemical may have,... other uses?” And she laughed and looked at the destroyed lab. Andrew decided to let him off the hook for once because he began formulating a new plan.

\---

Rapunzel’s hammer came down again and again, her anger being taken out on the new frying pan.

“Hey blondie, how ya holding up?” Her boyfriend said hesitantly, sensing the sundrop’s anger.

Rapunzel threw on a fake smile and held the frying pan over some water, “me? Fine!” Her face turned to an angry one again and she roughly dipped the frying pan into the water.

Eugene gulp as she held the pan in front of her, admiring it “what do ya think? It’s no bad, right?” She asked Pascal.

“You’ve been through a lot since we got back.... not to mention what happened with Cassandra...” Eugene trailed off as Rapunzel went over to the paints.

Rapunzel laughed “what? Ugh, I mean. To tell you the truth, I haven’t even thought of that.... person”

As Rapunzel was about to make the first paint stroke Eugene grabbed her wrist and pushed it back down. “Rapunzel, you can’t even say her name. There’s a difference between setting feelings aside, and burying them so deep they change who you are.” Pascal squeezed in agreement.

“What are you saying Eugene?” She asked avoiding eye contact

“What I am saying is that you’re not alone in this”

“I know” she said looking away once more “but maybe it would be better if I were” she mumbled

“What was that?” Eugene asked quickly

She didn’t get to a answer because they heard a chuckle from Xavier. “Am I interrupting?”

“No! Heh. I’m just making a new pan!” Rapunzel said avoiding the earlier conversation.

“Princess, we need to discuss our strategy” Xavier informed

“Uh. I’ll be there in a second.” She said and kissed Eugene before he walked with Xavier.

Pascal jumped off of Eugene’s shoulders as he watched Rapunzel grab her bag and sneak out of the blacksmith. She looked back with a determined look and began running for the castle.

\---

Varian finished cleaning up the lab and was dismissed by Andrew and was told to go to his room ‘while the adults talk’. Of course he didn’t complain, that would get him. Nowhere. So he walked into his room. He rarely slept. Actually he never slept willingly. Maybe he’d pass out from pain or Andrew would put something in his water, when he was allowed to eat there was sometimes something in his food.

Thinking about it if he never woke up in his bed if something like that happened. Always that small confined space that only brought pain. He hated that room in general.

He is looking up at the ceiling.He is laying on the neatly made bed. His hands are folded neatly on his stomach as he tries not to fall asleep.

Then he heard it. The room next to him opened

“Kai, is that you?” He heard Juniper ask and he say up

_Oh okay_ , he thought, _just Kai_

\---

“Why- WHY? WHY would she go of on her own like that? I mean I know she is tough, but she is one person! She can’t take on all those Saporians on her own!” Eugene ranted “OH AND V A R I AN!” he finished gripping his hair.

“Eugene, I don’t think Varian would be a problem.” Lance spoke up in a sad tone

“Look Lance, I know he is small but let me tell you-“

“No, Eugene. I know what he is capable of. I’m saying he doesn’t want to do what he’s doing”

“If he didn’t want to do it he would have stopped already” Eugene argued

“Remember Nelson?” Lance brought up, bringing his entangled hands to his chin as he crouched over slightly at the memory of the boy they met.

“Nelson?” Eugene breathed in confusion, “of course I remember Nelson, how could I forget him?”

“We were what? 12? 13, when we met him? And he was what? 16?” Lance raised an eyebrow to himself “we would meet at the same spot in the forest every other day. Remember his foster father?”

“Of course I do, that son of a bitch-“

Lance cut his longest friend off, “made Nelson steal riches for his own gain, and if he refused.....”

Realization hit Eugene. His eyes widened and he stumbled back a bit. “Lance I swear if your kidding right now it’s not funny”

Lance shook his head sadly, “Andrew told me himself, it was kinda obvious, I mean did you see the kid? I wouldn’t be surprised if they aren’t feeding him”

Eugene thought for a moment, “okay new plan. We go after blondie AND get the kid out of there, you with me Lance?”

“All the way buddy,” Lance said, getting up from where he say

“Okay let’s go, Rapunzel needs us. And let’s get Varian out of there.” Eugene said as he began walking off.

\---

Varian heard the closet in the room next to his open. That was odd to him. The room next to his was Cassandra’s and Andrew said no one was allowed in there. So hearing someone go in there surprised him.

“I thought she’d always be here” he heard from the other room

Rapunzel? Why was she here, she couldn’t be here. Nothing good will come out of this. He thought about telling her to leave for a moment but that ended quickly when the door of the room opened again.

“Well well well. Look who we found” he heard Kai say mockingly. His injuries still forest on his body screamed at him to lay back down. But he stayed sitting up, listening. Then, his door opened.

\---

Rapunzel glared at the group as they closed the cell door. Varian came forward when Andrew gave him a shove. He looked at the princess with concerned eyes and she looked back at him with a softer glare. But a glare nonetheless.

“Varian-“ she began, “I- why- how could you.” She asked in a hurt voice

“I didn’t want it to be this way” he said coming all the way up to the cell, “but you abandoned me, you lied to me” he said lowly

“Varian, my kingdom needed me, I couldn’t do anything about the amber...” Varian looked away sharply at the mention of the amber “I had to stay. I never meant to break my promise, Varian. We were friends.”

Andrew walked up to the cell “Aw don’t worry Raps. Once your memory is gone, you two can be friends again,” he smirked

“But you’re only making worse, Varian!” She said ignoring Andrew, “none of these people did anything to you! And I know you don’t want to do this,”

Varian felt his as is anger and hurt rose to the surface, “Of course I don’t want to do this! But do I have a choice? NO! Because it’s not about what they did to me!” His voice broke, “it’s what I did to them, and I know they won’t forgive me.”

“How do you know that, Varian?!” Rapunzel yelled desperately

“Want me to give you a list Raps?” Andrew smirked when he saw Varian shrink and Rapunzel growl lowly.

“N-no, making them forget is the only way,” Varian said sadly coming back up to the cell.

Andrew’s smirk only grew, “yeah, there has been a slight change of plans buddy,” Andrew said as he gripped Varian shoulders harshly, making the boys heart stop, “now that she’s back we don’t have time for you to get your memory formula right,”

“We are still using the formula you’ve curated. Quirineon explodes! It will turn Corona to ashes.” Clementine smiled evilly

Varian’s eyes widen and he felt anger right in him, he pulled himself of of Andrew’s grip and pointed a finger accusingly at him “What? No! We agreed no one would be harmed!”

Andrew was shocked the kid yelled at him to say the least. Last time he did that was when they were in the cell together. He glared daggers at the boy who eventually shrunk under his gaze. “Relax hairstripe, you don’t want to end up on the wrong side of history, now do you?” He said grabbing the hand that was point at him and pushing it down. Squeezing it hard, causing Varian to wince slightly.

He looked at Rapunzel who was looking right back at him desperately. “Y-you’re right. So I’m gonna have to ask you...” he reached into his pocket to pull out one of his alchemy balls “to step inside that cell” he held it out threateningly.

Andrew looked at his angrily, “are you betraying us boy?”Clementine asked with venom.

“I am getting on the right side of history, without you” he said sharply, last part directed at Andrew.

“If you stop while your ahead, I promise the punishment won’t be that bad.” Andrew offered. Even though he wasn’t necessarily scared of the Alchemist.

“Bullshit” Varian said before throwing the alchemy ball at the bunch. It exploded into gas that blocked the Saporian’s view and he unlocked Rapunzel’s cell.

Andrew was not having any of that, he ran straight through the gas and grabbed the boy’s arm roughly, and shoved him in the cell with the princess. He fell to the floor with a wince. Andrew glared at the boy before relocking it.

“Gotta say, Varian. Didn’t expect this from you, but don’t worry. I’ll be back for you, and I’ll make sure you wish you were dead.” Andrew said as he lead the Saporian’s out of the prison.

He watched as they left the prison with wide eyes. His injuries stirred and he quickly wrapped an arm around his torso, other arm keeping him upright. He winced and screwed his eyes shut.

Rapunzel looked at him when she heard the sharp wince. She really looked at him. He was really pale and skinny. Dark bags stayed under his screw shut eyes with tears threatening to fall. His heavy outfit covering every inch of his body, save for his head. He seemed to have a healing split lip, a bruised eye, and a cut cheek. She came to the conclusion that it wasn’t an accident. She was scared to know what other injuries he was hiding under the heavy outfit.

She began walking over to him, he didn’t seem to notice. She crouched down and out a hand on his shoulder with a quiet “Varian?”

Her hand swiftly retracted when the boy flinched violently and threw his hands over his face in defense. His breaths sped up and she felt lost. She wasn’t going to hurt him. So why did he- it made no sense to her. She looked at him with wide eyes, “V-Varian? What’s wrong? I-I’m not going to hurt you, I pr- I swear”

All Varian did was back away. He looked terrified. He was shaking, a lot. And Rapunzel noticed his breathing. Way to fast. She got up from her crouched positionand took a few, slow, steps forward towards the alchemist before crouching again. He shrank into himself as she did so.

_‘Does he think I’m gonna hurt him?’_ Rapunzel thought to herself

“Varian. I need to to breathe okay?” She remembered what Eugene did to help her, “lots of love in and lots of love out, there you go” she praised when he did it, “Now, I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” When she got a nod she continued “can I touch you” when Varian shook his head ‘no’ she didn’t argue. “Well, can I sit here with you?” When she got a nod, she fully sat down slowly. She looked away for a moment in thought then looked back at the still shaking boy, “Varian, what are they doing to you?” She asked is a soft and sad voice.

Varian hugged his knees closer to his chest, “I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t. I just- Andrew just- they didn’t give me a choice, a-and now that’s only gonna get worse because I betrayed him and-“

“Varian, breathe.” Rapunzel instructed when he began talking to fast, “are you saying they hurt you? Like on a daily basis? To get you to do what they wanted?”

Varian looked at her with tired eyes “Rapunzel, I wasn’t even allowed the leave the castle.”

Her eyes widened and tears sprung the corner of her eyes, she figured that probably wasn’t the worst of it but she got the gist. “What did else did they do to you?” She asked is a soft whisper

Varian let out a breathe, “heh, you want a list or something?” He realized his comment and immediately his eyes blew wide, but before he could say anything Rapunzel beat him to it.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay” she said, but he was still on high alert. “I won’t hurt you,” she tried to reassure him.

She saw how he brought his knees down and looked at her. He nodded slowly and she smiled sweetly.

“Pssst, hey blondie. What’s up? Not going to lie, I’m kinda offended I can’t believe you were going to break into something and you didn’t even ask me” Eugene said in fake offense as he opened the door. Varian jumped a little at the new voice, but that only ended in pain.

Rapunzel turned to her boyfriend and his best friend when she heard his voice, relief washed over her as he opened the cell door.

“Oh thank god you’re here” she said in a soft voice as she got up and hugged her boyfriend.

Lance smiled at the reunion. But that smile faltered when he say Varian. The looked scared and Lance noticed how he never moved from his spot on the cell floor. Eugene walked into the cell and picked the lock that held Pascal. And followed the chameleon’s gaze to the boy on the floor staring at him with panic.

“Cmon kid, let’s get you out of here.” Eugene said in a soft voice, knowing how to deal with this kind of situation. He let Pascal go to his shoulders and held out a slow hand for Varian to take.

Said boy looked at it in disbelief, “b-but, I’m bad. I don’t deserve to leave,”

Eugene looked down at the boy with a sad smile, “kid, I know a bad person when I see one, you aren’t one of them,” when the boy was still reluctant, his hand didn’t move. He looked over to Lance and saw his buddy smile....

Then he felt a smaller hand in his, and his smile widened. He helped the alchemist up and noticed how he grimaced in pain.

Andrew was #1 on his shit list now.

Eugene led the boy out of the cell, still holding his hand for support.

“Now let’s go save Corona,” Rapunzel said encouragingly.

“Good to see ya on the right side kiddo,” Lance said quietly to Varian, who just smiled.

\---

They arrived at the airship and hid behind some crates. Varian shrank in on himself once again with seeing the Quirineon, “there’s enough Quirineon on that ship to destroy Corona 10 times over,”

Eugene sat next to him. Varian forgot he still had a fearful grip on the man’s hand.

“Is there anything we can do?” Rapunzel asked in a quiet voice

“I-uh. If you can get me on that ship, I think I can neutralize it,” Varian said uneasily.

“Eugene, I need you guys to free my parents” Eugene gave a firm nod before squeezing Varian’s hand in reassurance. Varian released his grip, and watched as Lance, Max, and Eugene went after the carriage.

“For Saporia!” The trio heard and watched as the ship took off.

“We have got to get on that ship,” Rapunzel said

\---

Andrew threw the first barrel off the ship and awaited its explosion, but it never came. The Saporian’s looked over the ship and didn’t see the barrel.

Instead heard a bang behind them. They turned to see the barrel, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Varian on the airship with them.

“You,” Andrew said, anger lacing his voice “welcome back hairstripe. Just couldn’t stay away could you”

Rapunzel saw from the corner of her eye as he flinched at the nickname and made a mental note not to call him that.

“Varian, get your alchemy belt and neutralize the Coronion- or whatever it’s called” she said getting her hair ready for a fight.

“I-I... it’s pronounced Quirineon, but okay?” Varian said as the Saporian with a long beard raced over to him.

He put all his panic aside and dodged the incoming punch and ran to get to some of the Quirineon. The Saporian fell to the floor, entangled in the princess’ hair.

Juniper tried striking the princess but was immediately thrown off but the indestructible hair.

Rapunzel beat the two Saporians and watched Andrew run up to her, sword raisedhigh above his head, ready to strike.

Green smoke encased the two, blocking their field of vision. But when they could see again, they saw Andrew’s sword dissolve and heard footsteps.

Behind Rapunzel, Varian came walking up, another alchemy ball in hand. Andrew looked at him with furious eyes, but Varian’s adrenaline kept him from the fear. Andrew looked at the remains of the sword and chucked it at the Alchemist. It it it’s target and 2 alchemy balls flew from his hand when the remains of the weapon hit his hand.

Pascal was floating in a bubble. And Rapunzel’s foot was floating, too. “Pascal!” Varian said under his breath as he tried chasing the chameleon. He stopped dead is his tracks when a sword was held in front of him.

“Stand down, alchemist!” Clementine ordered, pushing the sword closer to the boy.

“I’ll take care of him,” he heard Andrew say before being roughly hauled over the ships edge. The only thing keeping him from falling was Andrew’s grip on his collar. He held the man’s wrist, trying to keep from falling. He looked down and looked right back up. “Traitor’s to Saporia pay with their lives, Varian. I was hoping your death would be a little more fun for me, but we can always get what we want”

Just as Andrew was going to let go, Pascal hit his legs, causing him to fly backwards. Varian falling right back in the airship. Varian watched as Andrew flew over the edge of the airship with a few alchemy balls. He got up quickly and ran over to where his abuser fell to find his head bubbled and his safely floating away.

“Kid you’re dead!” Andrew yelled through the bubble, he gulped and turned back around to find all the others unconscious. He ran up to Rapunzel and Pascal. He threw the neutralizing particle onto Pascal’s bubble after doing the same to Rapunzel. The Saporian’s began getting up in pained groans.

Varian felt his adrenaline vanishing and felt pain once more. His eyes widened when he heard Andrew once again.

“Oh we’re not done yet! Time for Corona to go boom!” And with that, he cut the rope. Flames erupted throughout the ship as it fell vertical. All the Saporian’s flying off and being bubbled.

“That single burner isn’t enough to keep this ship in the air. If it crashes, it’ll destroy Corona.” Varian said shakily, adrenaline continuing to wear off.

“Varian, look at me and breathe,” Rapunzel tried instructing “what if we use the Quirineon?”

“Yeah- Yeah! Heating the Quirineon will increase the temperature enough for the balloons to rise. We just have to get it high enough so that when it explodes it doesn’t destroy the city,” Varian looked away for a minute and screwed his eyes shut.

“Varian, no-“ Rapunzel began, already knowing where this is going

“Rapunzel you have to get off the ship. I-“ he sighed “I need to fix my mess”

She felt tears well up in her eyes. “No.” She said sternly and missed the way the boy flinched at the raise in volume, “Varian, I have a shield of magic hair that will protect me” she grabbed her hair and wrapped it around the boy. He panicked for a second and groaned when he he felt his injuries stir. “I won’t let you get hurt again” He heard before being dropped down to a near-by roof.

“No, NO! RAPUNZEL!” He yelled for her as he watched the balloon get farther away from him. He kept telling himself she’d be okay, but he wasn’t convincing himself. He frantically tried to find a way off the roof.

\---

Rapunzel gathered all the Quirineon to the top of the ship and opened it, facing the flame at it.

She heard Varian call her name and her heart shattered, but she had to do this. As she got the Quirineon ready she got lost in thought.

When she first got back to the castle and saw him, she felt angry.

Then when he helped them, she felt confused.

And when they were trapped in the cell, and she saw him up close for the first time in a year. She felt angry again. Not at him that time. But at herself for letting this happen to him.

And now, she decided she would not let anything else happen to him. Because she still cared so much for him, no matter what he did in the past.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she thought of how scared he was to even be touched. She doesn’t plan on leaving him again.

\---

After saving the king and queen, Eugene and Lance watched the balloon from a distance.

“Come on guys, get out of there,” he said to himself, unaware Varian was not longer on the ship. “There you go blondie, come on,” they watched as the ship exploded.

“Rapunzel! Varian!” Lance yelled as he fell to the floor “no”

“Just wait Lance. Just wait. They’ll be okay” and on cue a ball of blonde hair fell from the ship and they ran towards the kingdom.

\---

Varian got down from the roof and ran over to where Rapunzel landed. He kept telling himself she was okay, but only believed it when she was there, unhurt and very much alive. He ran up to her and slid on his knees.

Rapunzel looked at the boy as silent tears fell from his face. All she wanted to do was scoop him into a hug, but she couldn’t risk scaring him. Then she felt a body get thrown onto her in a tight embrace.

He was hugging her, he was actually hugging her. She quickly returned the embrace and let herself cry with him. She breathed out and let him cry.

“He can’t hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you ever again. Not on my watch” she said to him.

Varian’s adrenaline finally wore off, and he broke. His silent tears turned to sobs and he buried his face into her shoulder. He said ‘thank you’ over and over again and Rapunzel just hugged tighter.

When Eugene and Lance found them again they smiled sadly at the duo on the ground.

Eugene crouched down beside them “it’s all over guys, you did it”

Rapunzel let out a breathy laugh and felt Varian’s grip loosen a bit, but he didn’t let go. “Not yet, there is still one promise I have to keep,” Rapunzel said quietly. Eugene smiled at her and snaked his arms around them. Then Lance joined the hug. And Varian, for the first time in forever, felt protected from the world.

\---

When Rapunzel and Varian arrived back and Varian’s house, she gave him a moment to you change into his usual attire.

He felt more comfortable without that outfit and you she could guess why.

_Your fathers gonna blame you for him being trapped_ , he won’t be happy his mind screamed at him. _Stop it Varian, this is your dad. Not Andrew, he wouldn’t hurt you.... would he_?

He stood next to Rapunzel and looked at his encased father. He had a water bucket in hand.

“Once I start this incantation, I won’t be able to stop it. And there it could harm you and your father, I need you to snap me out of it once your father is free.” She instructed

“You can trust me, Rapunzel” Varian said with a small smile

“Wither and decay” she began, Varian watched as her hair turned black “end this destiny, break these Earthly chains, and set the spirit free” her eyes shot open, but they weren’t green anymore. But black. He shrank a little but looked at the amber as it melted away.

“It’s working”

“ _Wither and decay_ ”

“It working!”

“ _End this destiny_ ”

“D-dad!” He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to run to his father, but he was afraid at the same time.

“ _Break these Earthly chains, and set the spirit free_ ” Varian splashed the water on her, just for it to dissolve.

“Wake up!” He tried grabbing her shoulders and watched as his gloves dissolved.

“ _The spirit free_ ”

“Snap out of it Rapunzel!” He tried again, “Rapunzel? You didn’t give up me, I’m not giving up on you”

That did it. She gasped sharply and fell to the floor, Varian went with her.

“Are you okay?” He asked

She looked at him and smiled and he launched into her arms “thank you”

All fear left him and he ran over to his father, “DAD! DAD, YOU’RE ALIVE” he slid into his dads arms and let himself cry. He pulled away and watched as a not dissolved. “Huh? Wh-what did that say?”

“All it said was, ‘I am so proud of you Varian, I always have been’” Quirin smile faltered a little when he looked at his son. His arms covered in either bruises or cuts and face had a few healing injuries.

Varian hugged his dad again and Quirin decided to ask later. “I love you, dad”

“I love you, too son”

Rapunzel looked at the duo and saw Quirin’s concern and breathed out.

“There’s a festival today.” The father and son looked at the princess. “It’s later today, in a few hours or so. You are free to come if you guys are up for it,”

Quirin looked down at his son who was looking at the princess. “We’ll be there, thank you princess”

She was relieved she wasn’t going to leave Varian for as long as she thought. But she was surprised Quirin was up for it. Varian looked up at her when his father got up to stretch.

“Will you be okay while I’m gone, Varian?” She asked in a low enough voice so Quirin couldn’t hear

Varian nodded slowly, thinking about the question.

“Okay, I’ll see you later, yeah?” Another nod

To be honest, Varian didn’t want her to leave.

And he felt bad for thinking it, but he wanted to go back with her. Of course he missed his father. But for some reason he only feels safe with her, Eugene, Lance, and the animals.

“Find me when you arrive, okay?” She began stressing about leaving Varian. Last time she did that he was abused by Andrew. And she knew he was safe with Quirin, she knew he wouldn’t do something like that, but she didn’t want to leave him. Varian nodded again.

“Okay,” she said softly with a smile and she stood up. Varian did the same. “I’ll see you two in a little while, bye now” she said as she walked out the door, and

Then they were out of sight.

\---

The festival went well.

When she saw Varian walking up to her. He was really stiff and looked cautious. His father was next to him as they walked over to the trio.

“Look, Varian’s here!” She said to Lance and Eugene. The men’s eyes shot over the the boy making his way through the crowd.

“Hey kid!” Eugene said happily when Varian was close enough to hear. Varian looked up and waved shyly at the group.

“Varian! So glad to see you are buddy!” Lance said with a small laugh. Lance looked at him again and saw he was panicking. Big crowd. And it’s loud. Got it. He looked at Eugene and his best friend nodded. They went in front of the boy and began talking nonsense. Telling stories of when they were thieves to take his mind off everything around him. It was working, too.

Rapunzel watched the boys and felt a hand on her shoulder. “Princess, may I please speak to you?”

“Of course.” Uh oh

\---

“I’ll kill him,” Quirin said angrily after Rapunzel told him what she knew “That terrorist will suffer under my hand for-“ Rapunzel put a hand up

“He is locked away, Varian was officially pardoned, and right now he needs love and support not anger.” She said

“And that’s the problem, Princess he won’t eat or sleep. Princess he flinched when I tried to touch him, FLINCHED like I was going to hurt him! I-I mean.” He took a breath “Princess, I was so frustrated because I found out I was gone for a year that I yelled at him” she knew where this was going, “he had a full blown panic attack. What I need to do is work on that. But I saw how he looked when you left earlier today. Princess, I am an angry person. I will admit that to you, and Varian doesn’t need that right now.” She looked at him with wide eyes, “this may be a lot to ask of you your highness, but he seems to trust you and those men over there more than anyone at the moment, and I see you care about him a lot-“

“I’ll do it!” She said quickly before he could finish. She cleared her throat and straightened out, “I mean, Varian is more than welcome to stay in the castle with me and my family until you believe you are ready, that is, if he wants to”

“Thank you, Princess” Quirin said to her.

They walked back over to the trio and Rapunzel talked to Lance and Eugene while Quirin talked to Varian.

“Was it something I did?” Was the first thing Varian asked “I’ll do better I swear I-“

“Breathe, Varian. You did nothing wrong, I assure you it’s not you son. This is just the best thing to do for now until I can control my anger and for me to adjust to being free without taking out my frustration on you” Quirin said, “but this is your call,”

Varian looked as Eugene and Lance’s eyes lit up at the probability Varian would be moving into the castle. “Okay, okay sure. You’ll come visit, right?”

“Of course I will”

\---

“I’ll take him shopping for new clothes”

“We can teach him how to ride a horse”

“He can come with us when we raid the pantry”

“I’m definitely taking him to Monty’s Sweet Shoppe”

Rapunzel smiled at the men’s reaction and sighed happily.

\---

“Alright Varian! This is your new room! Right next to mine! And Eugene’s is another one down,” she told him happily.

Varian liked the idea of staying with Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance. He hated the idea of staying in the castle. At least this room wasn’t owned by any of the Saporians. The rooms they claimed were on the other side of the castle, near Cassandra’s old room.

“If you ever need something. Don’t hesitate to come to my door, it’s always open. I mean, it’s not actually open, but you can come in at anytime, unless I’m not in there, you’ll be with me if I’m not, unless-“ Rapunzel’s babble was cut short when Eugene appeared from his room.

“Alright kid here are some pj’s for right now. Tomorrow we are getting injuries checked out and Lance and I have a surprise for tomorrow, so go change and meet us back in Rapunzel’s room,” Eugene told him

“I can wait outside if you want, it’s okay-“ Rapunzel was cut off again

“Come on, Blondie” Eugene grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom. “Get changed kiddo”

“O-okay” Varian said I’m a small voice and walked into his new room. Which was huge.

\---

“You got him out shorts and a t-shirt on purpose” Rapunzel accused

“Blondie, we gotta see the mist of what we’re working with here. Man-bun beat the kid. Several times! Who knows what else he did. But at least we can get a look at his arms and legs, right?” Eugene argued his point

“I guess.” Rapunzel answered.

“He’ll be okay, he’s not alone” Eugene sad with a soft smile in which she returned.

Varian appeared in the door way. He wore the pj’s Eugene got him out. It was odd seeing Varian without his apron, gloves, or goggles. But it gave them a look. Not a very good one because Varian’s arms were holding each other protectively

“Hey kiddo! Come sit down, so we can talk for a minute,” Eugene waved him over

“O-okay”

Cuts, bruises, and burns lingered his arms and legs. And holy shit he was skinny. Unnaturally so. He looked exhausted.

“Alright, uhm. Let’s see, did you eat dinner with your dad?” Eugene asked

“Uhm nope, I w-wasn’t hungry” Varian lied his real thoughts were ‘what if he drugged it’

“Alright,” Eugene saw straight through the lie, so another goal for tomorrow was to get him to eat. Right now, they have to focus on sleep.

“Varian, when’s the last time you slept?” Rapunzel asked

“Willingly?” He asked the question before he could stop himself. Eugene looked like he was thinking about that for a moment and Rapunzel’s mouth was agape.

“I- Uh y-yeah?” It came out more a question, but Rapunzel didn’t care

That conversation wasn’t fun. He made up excuses that surprisingly worked and they didn’t really find out any new information.

Varian let out a a fake yawn.

“Aha! You are tired!” Eugene said in victory. It worked.

“A little bit” he said

“Well off to bed you go! Unless you don’t want to, I’ll give you the option”. He said, correcting his order

“I-I can try to go to sleep,” in all honesty, he just wanted to be alone. Just wanted to be away from people. And for once he got what he wanted.

“Alrighty then Varian. If you need anything you know where to find us,” Rapunzel smiled at the boy.

“Okay, goodnight” and with that, he got up and left.

When Rapunzel was sure he was back in his room she looked at Eugene. “I think I’m ready to talk about Cass”

“Well then, I’m all ears sunshine.”

{if it wasn’t clear, Varian did not go to sleep... at all}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Quirin lived... y’all insisted, but he can’t be here because we need Dadgene and Mompunzel. Next chapter strays from the actual storyline, so it’ll be shorter.


End file.
